pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Palkia
| textcolor=purple| name='Palkia'| jname=(パルキア Parukia)| image= | ndex=#484| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= PAL-kee-uh | hp=90| atk=120| def=100| satk=150| sdef=120| spd=100| species=Spatial Pokémon| type= / | height=13'09"| weight=740.8 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=Genderless| }} Palkia (パルキア Palkia) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Palkia is the Spatial Pokemon, and serves a the Version Mascot for Generation IV's Pokémon Pearl. Palkia is among two Pokemon to have only a weakness to Dragon-type moves. It is the rival of Dialga and Giratina. Appearance Palkia is a very large, bipedal Water/Dragon Pokémon. The majority of its body has a light gray, white coloring with linear sections on its body being purple. Its arms and shoulders are covered by large armour plates, and each hand holds five nails. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl in the center, representing its affiliation to Pokémon Pearl. On Palkia's back are wings, which are seemingly not used for flight as Palkia appears to levitate. Palkia has no gender, but sometimes can be considered either a male or female, but it is mostly a male. For example, the shape of its hips, the purplish-pink color, and how it got hurt in the tenth movie. It seems generally just a little bit weaker than Dialga in the movie. In Mystery Dungeon, Palkia is referred as a male. Palkia is also in the 12th movie: Arceus and the Jewel of Life with Giratina, Arceus, and Dialga. Special Abilities Palkia has the ability Pressure, which causes opponents PP usage to be doubled for every successful hit. In addition to this, Palkia has been described as having the ability to warp space creating ways for it to live and travel in a different dimension. When Palkia appears in Pokemon Pearl, it bends space and changes the looks of things around it. This effect is similar to Giratina's effect in Pokemon Platinum. It is said that Palkia and Dialga were never suppose to meet. In the Anime Palkia's first appearances were in the Diamond & Pearl series's Dragon Trilogy. It was first shown, along with Dialga and Darkrai, in The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with Dialga and nearly destroyed Alamos Town. It was shown in a flashback in ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior'', and finally, in[[Arceus and the Jewel of Life| Arceus and the Jewel of Life]], alongside Dialga and Giratina, started a battle which awoke an ancient power. Statues of Palkia have appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, Journey to the Unown!, Losing Its Lustrous!, Double Team Turnover!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, and Bagged Then Tagged!. Palkia made its anime debut in The Battle Finale of Legend!, although a silhouette of Palkia appeared in All Dressed up with Somewhere to Go. This could possibly be the one from the dragon trio movies since there's only one Palkia in existence. Palkia also makes a cameo in the Together and Diamond and Pearl openings. Game Info Palkia is described as a deity/god in Sinnoh-region creation mythology, and is said to live in a gap in a parallel spatial dimension. Referred to as the Spatial Pokémon, Palkia has the ability to distort space. Palkia also has the power to create new dimensions. In Rise of Darkrai, he was shown to be able to trap dimensions into another one. Locations | txtcolor=purple| pokemon=Palkia| diamondpearl=Spear Pillar (Pearl only)| dprarity=One| platinum=Spear Pillar| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Shinto Ruins (requires event Arceus)| hgssrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=purple| Pokemon=Palkia| PMD2=Spacial Rift (Bottom)| Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)| Rumble=Ticket for releasing Blastoise, Gyarados, Empoleon, Dragonite and Garchomp| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=purple| name=Palkia| diamond=It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology.| pearl=It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It appears in mythology.| platinum=A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath.| heartgold=Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.| soulsilver=Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.| }} Learnset By Level-Up By Move Tutor Draco Meteor. Lower's user's SP. Attack two stage. Platinum: Dive Mud-slap Fury Cutter Aqua Tail Snore Outrage Ancient Power Earth Power Twister Swift In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palkia along with the chance of two other Pokémon, Dialga and Cresselia, will appear in the Spear Pillar stage. When Palkia appears on the stage, it will distort the level in a variety of ways. In addition, it will also fire a number of beams causing damage to hit players. Palkia will appear when that sky is purpleish pink. 'In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness' You and your partner are having a good night sleep. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. A blinding light appears for a split second, then clears, revealing Palkia. Palkia takes you to Spacial Rend and pushes you off a cliff of 40,000 ft. but you and your partner somehow survive the fall. At the end you will face Palkia. Palkia is a nasty encounter if your a Fire type Pokemon. When you defeat him he will get trapped in nightmare (Exactly the same way Azurill does.). You enter it and as soon as Cresselia prepares to destroy you, another Cresselia (which the other is completely unaware of.) appears. You, your partner and Palkia look back and forth a few times, confused. Creselia 2 blasts light at the other one, revealing Darkrai underneath. After the final battle, Darkrai tries to escape. Fortunately, Palkia appears and shatters the dimensional hole while Darkrai was half way through as revenge for using him. Sprites Origins Name Origin The name "'Pal'kia" is partly derived from the word "'Par'u", meaning pearl in Japanese. Since the Japanese language possesses only one liquid consonant, which is the equivalent of the English language /l/ and /r/, the "r" in pa'r'''u can be used as an "l", creating Pa'l'''kia when romanized. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon